An X-23 story
by Silversong123
Summary: Editing!
1. Chapter 1

Being a mutant isn't great like everyone would expect, it's hard and difficult and at times it can be a pain in the a- butt. Now with those opening words, I give to you to read, MY Story.

I never thought anyone would come to the door. No one ever knocked or rang, ever. That would probably be a saddening thought if I dwelled on it too long, but I never did, there were always too many other concerns. Concerns like dinner. But I answered the door and looked forward at the bald man in a wheelchair. He was dressed in a nice suit and he had a smile on his face, while I had on a pair of dirty jeans, an equally dirty purple shirt and my brown hair was a mess, I looked like a silly child compared to this man and hated that feeling.

"What do you want?" I asked, I knew it probably sounded rude, but he had interrupted me cooking my lunch.

"Ah, Miss Haywood, I have come to speak with you about your powers and-"He started while I closed the door. Or at least I tried, but it opened of its own accord before it had even closed all the way.

"My name is Charles Xavier, I run a school of mutants like yourself." Charles said moving inside of my house and looking around. It was slight less dirty than I was and it had some boarded up windows, but it had some furniture and a table. I thought of what it would look like to him, a rich person, and I almost wanted to grab his wheelchair and roll him out myself.

"I don't know who you are, nor do I care. Now, you interrupted my lunch. You can leave." I was really sounding rude now but he looked at me with patience and the same twinkle in his eyes.

"Then may I join you?" He asked moving forward, he didn't comment on the state of my home, which I was thankful for. I would have then either had to lie or tell the truth. The truth being that this was an abandoned building and I moved into it, but he didn't need to know any of that. I sighed, giving in and went into the kitchen while he rolled up to the table. I took my pot off the stove and drained the water, carefully. I pulled out two paper bowls and filled them with the ramen noodles that I had been cooking, to finish things, I grabbed two forks and two spoon from my limited supply of utensils.

"Here" I said putting his bowl in front of him and placing the fork and spoon next to it. I did the same with mine as I sat down and started to eat. For a few moments there was silence as we both ate.

"That wasdelicious Miss Haywood." Charles said even though I knew it probably was not up to his standard of food. "How many days do you eat like this?" He paused "Or eat at all? This was stolen wasn't it?" His accusation was soft and didn't have anything menacing behind it, or anger. By his voice I knew he wouldn't call the police, and somehow I had trusted him enough to nod saying that I had, I didn't realize I had started to trust him at all.

"How do you know my last name?" I asked him and I realized he had said it before, at the door.

"Rea Haywood, it's my power, I can read minds. And no, I have not read anything but your name from your mind. I thought it would be better to gain trust from you if I didn't use my power except for that small burst." Charles said and I could tell he was being completely truthful. I opened up my mouth to ask him another question but a cellphone rang and I knew it was his since I didn't have one. He opened it and I could hear a male voice growl on the other end.

"Yes, I'll be there in a few minutes, Logan." He said into the phone and gently closed it shut. He wheeled back from the table and looked at me. "I'm sorry Miss Haywood, but I have to leave. " He paused "And you may come if you wish."

After a few moments pause, I nodded slowly. I didn't trust him much but I was a curious person and wondered where he was going. If he was going somewhere I didn't want to go, I was sure I could escape him.

"Good, off we go then!" He said with a smile at me as I walked outside, following Charles. There, in the street was a black aircraft waiting for us. I marveled at the sight of the craft and inside it was even better (if possible). Charles had gone to pilot and I strapped myself in to a seat and the aircraft rose into the air. I smiled as everything became tiny and cars became bugs and people disappeared. The joy of the ride was short lived however as things began to ride less smoothly. At first I thought it was just turbulence, but it soon became apparent that it was Charles jerking the plane about, and for a good reason. A mutant was throwing things at the jet! For one weak moment I thought about 'powering up', but knew I would do way more harm than good. I always did. I was forced to reconsider, however when something hit the jet. It didn't just hit us but the engine, a siren that was a series of loud, annoying beeps that reminded me of an alarm clock, which signaled that something was terribly wrong. I unbuckled my safety harness and ran up to the controls where Charles was. I could feel my matter, every inch, down to my DNA, taking shape, forming how I wanted it, changing. I wrapped my arms around Charles Xavier and the plane crashed…


	2. Awake

Chapter 2

My eyes lazily opened, and drooped back down, there was wreckage of the plane everywhere, and I heard annoying voices coming closer, all of them dressed in weird costumes. Was it Halloween? My eyes dropped and I changed my mutant DNA back into what it was before, but with a minor variation though. I could hear Charles's heat beat and knew he was alright, that was all I needed to know and my consciousness faded…

When I next 'came to' I was being carried, it hadn't been that long since the last time I woke, I knew that because I could still smell the ash. The woman carrying me had white hair and looked down at me worried. The man next to her carrying Charles, he was different, he smelled different. I tried to check my DNA to see if I had morphed my mutant DNA to healing, but somehow I ended up morphing it back to near human on accident. The pain hit me like….like I had just been in a plane crash. My face was bruised and burned, I could feel it. My legs burned, one possibly broken. My arms held the worst burns and bruises to the point I felt sorry for the lady carrying me. One of my arms were definitely broken…along with a few ribs. After taking inventory of myself, the pain overwhelmed me and I faded again…

The soft beep…. Beep….beep…beep woke me up and I opened my eyes to see a white hospital room, but minus any nurses. I could immediately tell that I had been drugged, the pain was just a dull ache and my head was cloudy. Despite that I could tell the only person in the room besides me was Charles and I turned my head to look at him. He smiled at me, his hand that were clasped together in front of him, fell to his side.

"Nice to see you awake Miss Haywood. You have my thanks." He said and I could tell he meant it. With my brain so fuzzy I couldn't think up anything to say so I just nodded my head. I was happy he was alright. In fact he barely had a scratch, I guess I took them for him. Letting my mind wander was easy when it was this fuzzy, Charles wheeled out of my room, giving me a farewell smile and I smiled back and I faded back into darkness.

The first thing I noticed was that my mind was clear. When I sat up I made the first mistake of the day, sitting up made my ribs hurt and a pain ached in my arm that was in a cast. My other arm had bandages wrapped around it, as did my legs, one of them had a lighter cast on it that I assumed was because I had injured it but not quite broken my leg. I grimaced in pain as I took a breath and laid down again, my ribs were cracked and there were multi-colored bruises along my rib cage, I took a deep breath and was rewarded with a sharp slice of pain.

I closed my eyes when I heard someone walk by, I had forgotten I had no idea where I was. I quickly focused on my DNA and transformed the mutant gene. I felt a rush go through my body and could feel the bone mend, the burns heal, the bruises fade, I even felt a toe that must have been burned off, regrow. A few moments later and I was completely healed, but tweaked with my DNA just a small bit more so that when I flexed the cast split and I tore it off with one hand, then I undid my changes and unwrapped the bandages and peeled off the soft cast. I waited several minutes for someone to else to walk by or come into the room but no one come. Quickly I made my decision and made my DNA change so that I could climb up the wall to the ceiling, starting from there I climbed through the building, occasionally people would pass under me, but I kept exploring. Soon though I came to a room where the door was open and I could see a bald head. I dropped down to the floor and pushed the door open as I walked inside.

"Miss Haywood, it's good to see you are well." He raised an eyebrow "And completely healed."

"Yeah well….Mutant." I pointed to myself on the word mutant "So Charles, where are we? What is this place?"

"It's an institute for gifted boys and girls to learn how to control and use their powers." He said and I could tell he was proud of this.

"You didn't think to take me to a hospital?" It was strange how this place seemed prepared to deal with such injuries that I had.

"We were… equipped." He said in a way that made my mind jump to that he had to deal with these kinds of injuries here, where dealing with a hospital would be more trouble than it should. Though I chalked that down to us being mutants and generally not welcomed in normal human places without causing panic.

"Are you alright? That crash must not have been good on you." I was worried about him, I could heal right up, but him? He could not.

"I appreciate your concern, but we have other things to talk about Miss Haywood." His manner turned serious "I've told you what this school is for, and I would like you to join. I've seen your home and your things can be moved here, but I do not suggest going back to that place. We offer a place to live here, three square meals daily and training for your powers. There is also a school which I would like you to attend, but that can wait." He continued on about the school and the choices I had but I stopped listening, I had nothing else but that house and the things in it. He was wrong though, it wasn't my home. What would another change be?

"Yes, I'll join your institute." I said and he smiled at me.

"Now that that has been taken care of, I believe a tour is in order."


	3. The school

**Thank you to Xaad for the awesome review! :D **

Chapter 3

The tour was not lead by Professor Charles Xavier, but by one of his former students, a guy called Logan. I found that I really didn't like him, he seemed to just ooze aggression and it put it me on edge. I followed him and he gruffly pointed out the kitchen, training room and where my room is. My room, as it turned out, was a single meaning I wouldn't have to share it with anyone, it was kind of plain but I knew I could turn it into what I wanted. Soon after Logan showed me my room, he gave me a few papers to read and keep, one of them informing me of my schedule and the supplies that I needed for school, another telling me when I had to report to the 'danger room' in the morning for training. The last was one from the Professor, telling me that I would receive a weekly allowance. This first week I would get 500 dollars to spend how I wanted, then every week after I would get 20 dollars, depending on my behavior I could receive less. Attached to the paper was a credit card with my name on it, the money was in my account. I tucked the card into my pocket and headed down to the kitchen. As I walked down the hallway, the closer I got to the kitchen or other living area, the more kids I saw. They were all different types and colors and powers, one kid was completely blue! He saw me and smiled

"Kurt Wagner, you vhe new student?" He asked standing close to me.

"Um… yeah. I'm Rea." I said and I looked around at all the other students again. I saw a guy freezing things and a girl blowing things up. "Is it always like this?" I asked

"No, it iz usually much worse." He muttered disappearing, leaving a puff of smoke behind.

I quickly exited, not enjoying so many people. I soon found the entrance to the outside and closed it quietly behind me, wanting some peace and quiet.

"Found the training yard, have you?" Asked a big blue ape man that was hanging from a tree. He dropped down, landing perfectly.

"Are you another student?" I asked

"No, not at all, I'm Hank and you're the new student."

"Um, yes, I am. My name is Rea, by the way."

"Feel free to enjoy the outdoors, but the training area is off limits unless you're with a teacher." He said and I nodded, I wouldn't have any way.

"But I am a teacher, so…" He gestured to the rope swing "I want to see what you can do." I looked at him more than slightly surprised and walked over. I changed my mutant genes around a little and jumped, grabbing on to the rope swing and then jumping off when I had momentum, landing perfectly. From the corner of my eye, something flew at me and I ducked in time to see a disk fly by me, I saw several others and skillfully dodged all of them. Then I crawled under some wire them had set up and stood up at the end and looked at Hank.

"Looks like I'm going need to change the course!" Hank said a smile.


	4. Taken (It begins)

**Author's note: Thank you again for reviewing Xaad! :D**

I smiled at Hank and headed back to the mansion to see what the 'danger room' was. As I headed in it was completely quiet, which was disturbing to me since I remembered how load and noisy it had been with all the students. I quickly walked down the hallway and followed the directions to the danger room. When I finally reached the large metal door, I waited for someone to come along or for it to open, after a few minutes I slid down to the floor and sat, waiting.

When I opened my eyes again I sighed, I had fallen asleep, and by the look of the shadows, it had been for a few hours. The metal door slid to the side and I hurriedly got up as a bunch of tiered looking kids walked out, along with Logan and a lady with pure white hair.

"Miss Haywood?" The lady with white hair asked "I'm Storm, today Logan and I will be evaluating your powers and skill." She explained with a smile, but Logan had his back against the wall and a scowl on his face that said he had much better things to do than this. I opened my mouth to answer, but red warning lights flashed all over the mansion and Charles rolled down the hallway.

"It seems we had another problem with Cain Marko." He said to the two teachers and then looked at me. "Miss Haywood, I understand that you were to have your powers and abilities evaluated, it'll have to be done-"

"Professor, couldn't we evaluate her skill on the mission, it would be nothing too dangerous for her to stand as a bodyguard for you while we get Juggernaut's helmet off." Storm said and the professor nodded, agreeing with the idea.

I strapped into the jet, glancing around every so often, everyone was wearing the same 'x-suit' even me, and it was a black color with a red x across the chest. To say I was nervous was an understatement, the one thing that seemed to sooth my nerves was looking out the window, but it soon came apparent were Juggernaut was, with all the destruction, no one could have missed it, looking out the window was no longer soothing. We soon landed and the Professor and I were a safe distance away while everyone else did their thing with their powers. Logan had these giant claws that inflicted lots of damage but no one could get close, not storm with her weather powers, or the guy who could shoot beams out of his eyes, no one could get close except for Kurt who was waiting for the right moment to teleport and rip off his helmet.

"Does this happen often?" I questioned Charles who had his hands pressed together in front of his face.

"Not too often." He responded and I couldn't help but watch a jet fly low overhead, Charles didn't seem to notice it until something shot out an open hanger door, it stuck me right in the chest making me gasp for air and l looked down to see that it was a dart that half impaled itself inside me, blood flowed out of the wound and I could see that it had once been full of something… Something that was-That was…

I collapsed a moment later, the last things I saw was of Charles using his mind to make Juggernaut pass out and then a bunch of people grab me, bringing me up to the craft. My eyes drifted close…

My eyes fluttered open, but quickly shut again, I felt as if my entire being was being ripped out, on instinct I activated my healing gene as another wave of pain struck and I felt something come out between my knuckles. I let out a scream but it didn't even reach my ears, it only turned into bubbles. I wandered in my own mind digging through memories to distact myself, but all I could find was memories of my training, practing balance, Them trying to wipe away my emotions.

I am X-23. The 23 experiment of the Weapon X experiment.


End file.
